1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a paper feeder disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid open No. 2002-356235, in order to prevent a paper feeding tray in the shape of an opening/closing cover from being accidentally opened, for example, snap fit parts are provided on both side surfaces of the paper feeding tray, and at widthwise center of the tip of the paper feeding tray, a protrusion to be engaged with an upper exterior cover is provided.
In recent years, there has arisen a demand not only for a function but also for a good operating feeling which a user feels at the time of the opening/closing operation of a cover. Specifically, when an operating force is excessively great, the user has a bad operating feeling, and on the contrary, when the operating force is too small, the user feels that the cover is too easily opened and thus feels insecure to have a bad operating feeling.
Although the paper feeder disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-356235 prevents the cover (paper feeding tray) from being opened accidentally, the paper feeder has a difficulty in improving the operating feeling at the time of the opening/closing operation of the cover.